MSN conversation
by Stephaniiie
Summary: Basically an MSN conversation between Connor Abby, Cutter, Stephen and eventually Jenny. no spoilers. please review if you want more ok? Quite strong language in places... well... only in chapter 2 onwards but it's still there. just to warn you...
1. cutter, abby and rex?

**Disclaimer- **I do not own primeval or any characters, blah blah blah

**Author's Note- **This is my terrible attempt at humour. If it makes you laugh please review and say sobecause i do know that there are much better msn conversations on this website, especiallydoctor who ones (they are AMAZING). I thought they were good and looked for a primevalone but there wasn't one so i decided to write one (please don't report me! I'm notcopying!)Constructive criticism welcome- and any ideas for any characters msn namesbecause they are incredibly hard to think up. All best suggestions will be used.

There will be more chapters if you like it so please review

DinosaurHunter has just signed in

Abee: Hey Connor

DinosaurHunter: hiii

Abee: what's with the name?

DinosaurHunter: well, it's true innit?

Abee: ummm...

Abee: suuure

DinosaurHunter: are you being sarcastic?

Abee: nope.

Abee: not at all

DinosaurHunter: Really?

Abee: Yep

DinosaurHunter: whats with your name?

Abee: shrug

DinosaurHunter: ohkay  i'm gonna change my name

Abee: okay dokay

DinosaurHunter has change his/her name to Rex

Abee: why rex?

Rex: um... why not?

Rex: he was the first thing i saw

Abee: cuhl

Rex: does cutter have msn?

Abee: yeh

Rex: ah add him, pls??

Abee: well...

Rex: Please?

Abee: he sed... never mind

Rex: are you adding him

Abee: Yes, connor. Just gimme a minute...

CUTT3R has been added to the conversation

Rex: heyy cutter

CUTT3R: what? Rex?

Rex: it's connor

Abee: ...

CUTT3R: abby, you told me connor wasn't here

Abee: ummm... no i didn't...

CUTT3R: Suuure...

Abee: Sarcasm

Rex: Still here guys

Abee: Can you change ur name Con? That's really annoying me

Rex: To what?

Abee: The Next thing you see

CUTT3R: What?

Abee: Don't ask

Rex has changed his/her name to Abby

Abee: WHAT??

Abby: Well you're the first thing I saw!

CUTT3R: lol

Abee: Change it!

Abby: Some people are never satisfied...

Abee: Just look up from the screen and name yourself the first thing you see (again)

Abby: Okay sigh

Abby: Done it.

Abee: CONNOR...

Abby: What? I keep looking at you

CUTT3R: Guys?

Abee: Change it Connor. I'm warning you...

Abby: Or what?

Abee: You do realise you're within strangling distance?

CUTT3R: GUYS!!

Abby: Yh?

Abee: Yeah?

CUTT3R: Y r u msn-ing each other if you're within strangling distance of each other?

Abee: You mean why am I on here when I could be strangling Connor? Good point.

Abby: I'm changing it, i'm changing it...

CUTT3R: Stephen's online.

Abee: Wicked. Shall I add him or shall you?

Abby: I will!!

Abee: NO

CUTT3R: NO

Abee: Change your name, I'll add him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all for this chapter- if you like it and want more then please review and say so otherwise i won't do any because i'm kind of between two minds at the mo...


	2. stephen joins the chatroom

**Author's Note- **Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. I have decided to carry on for you... Please review if you want more again and review anyway... still no suggestions for names so please help!! Aah! Thanks again to all who reviewed- i hope you like this chapter as much as the last one (or more)... oh and the first bit where both Connor and Abby are called Abby might be a bit confusing but remember that Abby is called Abee and Connor is called Abby- if that makes any sense at all. He will change it, I promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hart. Stephen Hart has been added to the conversation

Hart. Stephen Hart: Hey guys.

Abby: Heyy (flutter eyelids)

Abee: Hiii :D

CUTT3R: Hi Stephen

Abee: CONNOR!!

Hart. Stephen Hart: Why are there 2 Abbys?

Abee: CONNOR, CHANGE IT. NOW.

Abby has changed his/her name to BambooFreak

Hart. Stephen Hart: Huh?

Abee: Wtf? Connor?

BambooFreak: Yh?

Abee: Why Bamboo Freak?

BambooFreak: shrug

CUTT3R: lol

Hart. Stephen Hart: So is Connor Abby?

Abee: No, Connor's bamboofreak

Hart. Stephen Hart: But he was Abby?

BambooFreak: Yh

Hart. Stephen Hart: Okay... You're all weird...

CUTT3R: Hey!

Hart. Stephen Hart: Well, it's true!

Abee: lol

Hart. Stephen Hart: That's including you you know Abs

Abee: I know :T

Hart. Stephen Hart: Soo... whats up??

Abee: Nothing Much

CUTT3R: Nothin

Hart. Stephen Hart: Hold on... was connor fluttering his eyelashes at me earlier?

CUTT3R: What??

Hart. Stephen Hart: Scroll up

Abee: OMG! Connor you're DEAD!

CUTT3R: ha ha! About time too...

Hart. Stephen Hart: lol

Abee: Connor?

Abee: Connor??

CUTT3R: Where is he?

Abee: I'll poke him

BambooFreak: OW! That hurt abby!

Hart. Stephen Hart: Ha ha

Hart. Stephen Hart: Connor?

BambooFreak: Wot?

Hart. Stephen Hart: I'm gonna be frank.

BambooFreak: Wot?

Hart. Stephen Hart: Are you gay?

BambooFreak: That IS frank.

BambooFreak: Frankly. NO.

Hart. Stephen Hart: What was with the eyelash thing then?

BambooFreak: It was because... OW! Abby, stop it.

Abee: Nothing

CUTT3R: Wtf?

Hart. Stephen Hart: Wtf?

BambooFreak: Abby's threatening me!!

Hart. Stephen Hart: Why?

CUTT3R: NOW I'm getting interested... go on

BambooFreak: WOW!

CUTT3R: What?

Hart. Stephen Hart: Did Abby just take her clothes off or something? (rolls eyes) :D

Abee: NO!! Ewww... Stephen!

Hart. Stephen Hart: Lol. Do you have web-cam?

Abee: Yeh. Why?

Hart. Stephen Hart: Well... If you did...

Abee: Yuck. I wouldn't do that! Especially not when Connor's in the room!

BambooFreak: Why the hell not?

Abee: Connor!

Abee: You guys have sick minds!

Abee: Just 'cos I'm a woman doesn't mean I like stripping

Hart. Stephen Hart: I was just saying...

Abee: Whatever

Abee: Perverts

CUTT3R: Count me out

Hart. Stephen Hart: We're not pervs

Hart. Stephen Hart: Well... I'm not

BambooFreak: Hey!

CUTT3R: Are you gonna tell us why you sed wow connor if abby didn't strip?

Hart. Stephen Hart: I know what it was!

BambooFreak: Bet you don't

Hart. Stephen Hart: Bet I can guess!

BambooFreak: What then?

Hart. Stephen Hart: You were imagining Abby took her clothes off

Abee: STEPHEN!!

BambooFreak: Nope.

BambooFreak: Though that would be nice (hint, hint)

Abee: NO Connor.

CUTT3R: Well, what was it then?

BambooFreak: Janny's got MSN

Abee: Well, that's cool but I'm not sure it was worth the whole stripping pervy conversation...

CUTT3R: Add her.

BambooFreak: I think...

Abee: What now?

BambooFreak: I think we should all change our names like a practical joke!

Hart. Stephen Hart: Er, why??

Abee: Like you really need to change your name Connor.

Abee: No one would guess who you are in a million years...

CUTT3R: It would be quite funny I guess...

Hart. Stephen Hart: I dunno it seems a bit weird to me...

CUTT3R has changed his/her name to NOT NORMAL

BambooFreak: That's about right.

Hart. Stephen Hart: lol

Abee: Oh WOW!

Hart. Stephen Hart: Oh no... here we go again.

Hart. Stephen Hart: But it's Connor doing the stripping this time

Abee: Shut it you. I've just had an amazing idea.

Hart. Stephen Hart: What??

Abee: You'll see. I'll be back in a minute. Got some threatening to do...

BambooFreak: I have an awful premonition this involves me...

NOT NORMAL: What's she doing?

BambooFreak: I dunno. She's gone.

Hart. Stephen Hart: Where?

BambooFreak: The lounge. Oh shit. Oh bugger. ABBY! NOOOO don't do this!! BRB guys.

NOT NORMAL: Huh?

Hart. Stephen Hart: BRB- Be right back. Don't you know that?

NOT NORMAL: Of course I do! I'm saying huh at what the hell is going on in their flat.

Hart. Stephen Hart: When you put it like that it sounds dodgy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry to leave it like that- it's called a cliffhanger! Lol

And also sorry I didn't do the colour change thing in the last chapter but I kind of forgot as I was doing it in a hurry- long story.

And if GPR can offer choccie brownies and biccies then I'm offering chocolate!

Again will update on request. If you don't like and don't review well... I have this saying- no reviews, no update... okay it's not a saying I made it up on the spot but you get the message! Review people, review!


	3. What went on in Abby's flat

**Author's Note- **Thank you everyone for your kind reviews again! I love you all- pops party poppers in celebration... sorry got a bit excited then. Anyway- here is next chapter, hope you like it even though the "What is going on in Abby's flat" thing isn't as interesting as you might have hoped (sorry!). suggestions for pen-names still welcome as well as suggestions for whole story in general. It's all good people, all good. (wow that was random). Ok I'll stop rambling now and get on with it. Again will update on request. If you don't like and don't review well... And chocolate still on offer for reviews... oh bum colour change thing didn't work... okay take no notice of footnote at bottom of last chapter cos i did change some of it to different colours but it didn't work soooo...

**Disclaimer- **Unfortunately I don't own primeval or any of the characters because if I did I would be putting the programme on all year round instead of 6 or 7 poxy episodes in JANUARY!! Which is sadly still another four months away... oh sad sad world, but at least there will be 10 episodes this time...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BambooFreak has changed his/her name to GAYLORD

Abee: HA HA HA!! Lol

NOT NORMAL: Huh?

Hart. Stephen Hart: I knew it!

GAYLORD: I AM NOT GAY!!

Hart. Stephen Hart: Course not...

GAYLORD: I'm not!

Hart. Stephen Hart: Well what's with the name then?

GAYLORD: Abby took my Empire Strikes Back Special Features DVD with the Directors Commentaries on it and said she'd snap it in half if I didn't change my name to... you know.

Hart. Stephen Hart: LOL! Good one Abby!

Abee: Thanks

Abee: Now you change your name to Dirty Perv

Hart. Stephen Hart: Erm... NO

Abee: Go on

Hart. Stephen Hart: NO

Abee: I'll erm...

Hart. Stephen Hart: You'll what?

Abee: Do something.

Hart. Stephen Hart: What do you mean?

Abee: As in: if you do change your name I'll be nice to you.

Hart. Stephen Hart: And if I don't?? ;)

Abee: Are you flirting with me?

Hart. Stephen Hart: No!

NOT NORMAL: Yh right.

GAYLORD: Now who's the dirty perv?

GAYLORD: Oh yeah! Stephen! Lol

Abee: It's not THAT funny Connor. If you don't change your name I'll think of something evil to do.

Hart. Stephen Hart: I'll reason with you...

Abee: Go on...

Hart. Stephen Hart: In a private conversation.

Abee: Okay. Adding you now...

Abee and Hart. Stephen Hart. have entered a private conversation.

GAYLORD: And then there were 2.

NOT NORMAL: LOL

GAYLORD: It's not that funny...

NOT NORMAL: I was laughing at your name.

GAYLORD: Shut up. I don't want a broken DVD.

NOT NORMAL: Would she really do that?

GAYLORD: YES!!

NOT NORMAL: What do you think she and Stephen are talking about?

GAYLORD: Abby will be threatening him. And she'll win.

NOT NORMAL: Yeah. LOL

GAYLORD: Do you think she'd notice if I changed my name??

NOT NORMAL: Yes

GAYLORD has changed his/her name to Microwave

NOT NORMAL: Microwave?

Microwave: Yup. First thing I see thing. Other then Abby. Well, if I named myself the first thing I looked at I'd have to change my name by deed poll.

NOT NORMAL: What to?

Microwave: Abby's bum.

NOT NORMAL: Surprisingly... I can see where you're coming from...

Microwave: Back off.

NIOT NORMAL: I'm not interested Connor. She's just got a nice bum.

Microwave: Can we change the subject?

NOT NORMAL: To??

Microwave: Change your name.

NOT NORMAL has changed his/her name to GETLOSTCONNOR

Microwave: Ha ha... that was a joke, right??

(Inside Private chat room)

Abee: Change it.

Hart. Stephen Hart: Why? (puts on innocent look)

Abee: It ain't gonna wash with me. Just do it. Please?

Hart. Stephen Hart: What do I get outta it?

Abee: Anything.

Hart. Stephen Hart: Hmm...

Abee: What?

Hart. Stephen Hart: Just thinking.

Abee: Well... hurry up.

Hart. Stephen Hart: A kiss?

Abee: What?? (censored)

Hart. Stephen Hart: Or not...

Hart. Stephen Hart: I was only joking anyway...

Abee: Suure... lemme think about it...

(Back outside private conversation)

GETLOSTCONNOR: So what was the eyelash thing with Stephen? Now that Abby can't stop you.

Microwave: Well... my name was Abby, yeah?

GETLOSTCONNOR: Yeah...

Microwave: I was taking the mick outta the huge crush she has on Stephen.

GETLOSTCONNOR: I see

Microwave: HAD. I mean had.

GETLOSTCONNOR: Looking over your shoulder?

Microwave: No but she's still got my DVD!

Microwave: I never told you, yeah?

Microwave: Please?

Microwave: Cutter?

(Inside private conversation)

Abee: I suppose I could stretch to a kiss...

Hart. Stephen Hart: Really?

Abee: Maybe

Hart. Stephen Hart: Well, I was only joking so I don't really care...

Abee: I'll hold you to that.

Hart. Stephen Hart: What are you changing yours to?

Abee: Dunno. Change yours.

Hart. Stephen Hart: sigh

Hart. Stephen Hart. Has changed his name to Dirty Perv

Dirty Perv: Happy now??

Abee: Yes, yes, yes! Thank you! :D I love you Stephen!

Dirty Perv: That's okay. Why does it mean so much to you anyway?

Abee: It just does. Its funny lol

Dirty Perv: Ok. Now you've got to change your name to whatever I want you to.

Abee: Stephen...

Dirty Perv: What?

Abee: So is this instead of the kiss?

Abee: Or as well as?

Dirty Perv: Ummm... this is kinda awkward...

Abee: Talk about it over a drink?

Dirty Perv: Drink?

Abee: Yeah, as in drink at pub drink. You know- the sort you drink type of drink?

Dirty Perv: I do know what a drink is Abby!

Abee: Really? So you just _pretend_ to be thick sometimes?

Dirty Perv: Yeah... What? No. NO

Abee: LOL

Dirty Perv: Ha ha. Not funny.

Abee: LOL. Again.

Dirty Perv: So what you mean drink?

Abee: As in drink. Later. You. Me. Pub round corner.

Dirty Perv: OK. When?

Abee: Whenever. If you're late, you buy first three rounds.

Dirty Perv: WHAT? But I don't even know what time I'm supposed to be there!

Abee: LOL

Dirty Perv: Time?

Abee: OK. Ummm... tonight? 8 ish?

Dirty Perv: Yeah. That's fine.

Abee: As long as we're not interrupted by an anomaly...

Dirty Perv: Oh and Abby?

Abee: Yeah?

Dirty perv: Make sure Connor stays at home.

Abee: LOL. I will.

Dirty perv: Is this a "just good friends" drink?

Abee: Maybe. Or that kiss might be involved... and a few more thrown in for good measure...

Dirty perv: Change your name then.

Abee: What to?

Dirty Perv: How about: "Mrs Hart"?

Abee: Now let's not get TOO presumptuous...

Abee has changed his/her name to Mrs Hart

Mrs Hart: (

Dirty Perv: You know you like it really...

Mrs Hart: Maybe

Dirty Perv: Shall we go back to the others now and actually invite Jenny in??

Mrs Hart: Good idea.

Dirty Perv and Mrs Hart have re-joined the conversation

GETLOSTCONNOR: So she did it then? You gave in?

Dirty Perv: yeah. I had to

Microwave: Mrs Hart?

GETLOSTCONNOR: WTF?

Microwave: Ummm... Cutter swore..

GETLOSTCONNOR: No I didn't. WTF stands for "Who Told Frank?"

Microwave: Ohh...

Microwave: Who's Frank?

Mrs Hart: LOL

Mrs Hart: Connor! You've changed your name!

Microwave: I know he has. What an idiot.

Mrs Hart: Connor, I know that's you.

Microwave: No I'm Cutter.

Mrs Hart: Course- Cutter's really gonna change his name to Microwave and you're really gonna change your name to get lost Connor- cool name by the way Nick. I totally agree.

Microwave: Damn! I knew I should've gone for something more conspicuous!

Mrs Hart: Oh for God's sake! Just add Jenny!

GETLOSTCONNOR: Wait a second!

GETLOSTCONNOR has changed his/her name to Insert Name Here

Insert Name Here: Okay. Go on then Connor.

Microwave: I'm on it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny will come into next chapter I promise. And about the smileys- Microsoft word changes smileys into strange boxes so I had to use signs for eyes instead of colons.

And sorry about the disappointing end of cliffhanger- I know you probably expected better then Abby stealing Connor's DVD- bit of an anti-climax...

Chocolate still going for those that are good at reviewing and suggesting (hint, hint)...

Still reviews for updates. Got four reviews on last chapter so far- that is so good people-keep it up!

Ooh! I've just realised that I've done all of my LOLs in capitals this chapter! Sorry random...


	4. Adding Jenny

**Author's Note-** Sorry it's taken soooo long to update this- I had major writer's block and have been kinda busy on other stories... And ummm... yeh. Short authors note this time cos don't have much to say (hmm makes a change...) thanks to polly p. (my bmfl) :D, lil critter 16 (bestest 2nd cousin), GPR and Xanthiae for their kind emails and reviews and all others that have messaged and reviewed (you know who you are) will do personal thank yous at the end- if I ever finish it that is...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JennyisSINGLE:D has been added to the conversation

JennyisSINGLE:D: Umm... who are you?

Insert Name Here: You're single??

Insert Name Here: Oh yeh, sorry. You did tell me. Short term memory loss...

JennyisSINGLE:D: ...

Dirty Perv: You do not have short term memory loss!

JennyisSINGLE:D: Dirty perv?? OMG, who are you?

Microwave: lol

Mrs Hart: I'm staying out of this.

Insert Name Here: Shut UP!

Dirty Perv: Ummm...

Insert Name Here: Hey Jen.

JennyisSINGLE:D: okay. You've had your joke. Now please just tell me who you are.

Mrs Hart: It's Abby.

Microwave: Ah, ABBY!

JennyisSINGLE:D: Abby?

Mrs Hart: Yeah, you know: As in Abby Maitland. Work Abby anomaly (just a few key words)

JennyisSINGLE:D: Oh that Abby.

Mrs Hart: Why? How many other Abbys do you know?

JennyisSINGLE:D: Ummm... none.

Mrs Hart: ...

JennyisSINGLE:D: Oh no, wait! One.

Insert Name Here: Abby- you completely ruined it! Am I allowed to fire you?

Mrs Hart: NO!

Mrs Hart: Fire Connor first. If you fire me it would be the first bet he's ever won against me!

JennyisSINGLE:D: So, which one of you is the dirty perv??

Mrs Hart: Actually we don't know him...

Dirty Perv: Yes you do!

JennyisSINGLE:D: Abby, why are you called Mrs Hart?

Mrs Hart: Arrangement with the dirty perv.

Microwave: Ewww...

Mrs Hart: Not like that!

Microwave: Course not (wink) do you two wanna be left alone??

Dirty Perv: Connor.

Microwave: yep?

Dirty Perv: you should put your amazing (but thick... hmm- amazingly thick?) mind to something a little more constructive then the sort of things Abby and I get up to.

Mrs Hart: That sounds even worse.

Dirty Perv: okay. Connor- use your brain for better stuff then you do already okay? Because what Abby and I do is not suitable for little kids like you.

Microwave: Hey! I'm not a kid!

Mrs Hart: Stephen... can you please make it not sound so dodgy?

Dirty Perv: Just use your brain for something more constructive.

Microwave: You sound like my Mum.

Mrs Hart: Lol

Microwave: Scratch that- you sound like Abby.

Mrs Hart: Hey!

Insert Name here: does anyone have anything better to talk about?

JennyisSINGLE:D: Has anyone ever tried coleslaw with marmite?

Insert Name Here: What? Marmite?

JennyisSINGLE:D: Yeah, it's nice.

Insert Name Here: What the hell are you on Jenny?

JennyisSINGLE:D: Coleslaw and marmite.

Insert Name Here: I should've seen that coming.

Dirty Perv: I'm sorry but that's just odd- coleslaw is bad enough without marmite!

Microwave: Mmm... marmite is nice!

Mrs Hart: No... I'm with Stephen on this one.

Microwave: Can I try some of your concoction Jenny?

JennyisSINGLE:D: Sure. I'll save you some. And bring it to the next anomaly site.

Dirty Perv: We can use it to warn hungry dinosaurs off- they won't touch us! Good thinking Jenny!

Mrs Hart: Lmao

JennyisSINGLE:D: I wanna change my name. Getting bored of that one- it makes me look desperate.

JennyisSINGLE:D has changed his/her name to Jenny L.

Insert Name Here: That's a bit boring. Look at our wonderfully imaginative names!

Jenny L: Like Microwave?

Insert Name Here: Excluding Connor.

Microwave: Hey!

Jenny L.: And Dirty Perv?

Insert Name Here: Well... they're more imaginative then yours.

Jenny L.: Fine.

Jenny L. Has changed his/her name to Lil Miss Normal

Lil Miss Normal: Happy now?

Mrs Hart: That is such a cool name! I want it!

Lil Miss Normal: Yeah, but I'm more normal then you.

Mrs Hart: Thanks, but I think you'll find that I'm more normal then the other three put together.

Lil Miss Normal: True.

Dirty Perv: Can I change mine now, Abby?

Mrs Hart: Nope.

Dirty Perv: Aah! Why not?

Mrs Hart: A promise is a promise, Stephen.

Dirty Perv: Damn!

Microwave: Just change it anyway.

Mrs Hart: Don't Stephen! Or our deal is... umm off.

Insert Name Here: What did you persuade him with anyway Abby?

Mrs Hart: Erm...

Dirty Perv: it's a secret.

Microwave: Do you want me to move out? So he can move in??

Lil Miss Normal: You have an incredibly sick mind.

Mrs Hart: You should've seen what they were saying before you came.

Microwave: What was that?

Mrs Hart: the stripping thing.

Lil Miss Normal: What?

Mrs Hart: Long story.

Microwave: Oh, yeah... Well, that was mostly Stephen.

Dirty Perv: No it wasn't!

Microwave: Well, I'm proud of my sick mind.

Insert Name Here: Well, you shouldn't be.

Microwave: Well, I am so there!

Mrs Hart: That is so childish!

Dirty Perv: :)

Insert Name Here: What's that for?

Dirty Perv: I'm just happy.

Lil Miss Normal: Hey Connor?

Microwave: What now?

Lil Miss Normal: Star Wars is just starting on the telly.

Microwave: really? How come I didn't know that? Bye guys- duty calls.

Microwave has signed out

Mrs Hart: Wow. Connor didn't know that Star Wars is on- he must be ill.

Lil Miss Normal: It's not.

Insert Name Here: Huh?

Lil Miss Normal: I just wanted to get rid of him for a bit.

Mrs Hart: Lol

Dirty Perv: Lol

Mrs Hart: Not for long- he's already cursing you Jenny- watch out.

Gonna Kill Jenny has signed in

Lil Miss Normal: Actually it might be tomorrow... or yesterday...

Gonna Kill Jenny: Or next Tuesday?

Lil Miss Normal: Yeh, that might be it...

Gonna Kill Jenny: Stephen?

Dirty Perv: Yes?

Gonna Kill Jenny: Are you still happy?

Dirty Perv: Yeah, why?

Gonna Kill Jenny: Can I have a gun?

Dirty Perv: No

Insert Name Here: No.

Mrs Hart: Aah- NO!!

Gonna Kill Jenny: Damn. Well, it was worth a try. What was the aah for?

Mrs Hart: Can't you remember the last couple of times you held guns??

Gonna Kill Jenny: Oh yeah...

Mrs Hart: Yeah?

Gonna Kill Jenny: I'll be more careful this time! I won't shoot you or evil guys in lion costumes...

Mrs Hart: No... but I'd put money on you shooting Jenny.

Gonna Kill Jenny has changed his/her name to #1 GEEK

#1GEEK: No I wouldn't.

Mrs Hart: Or an innocent randomer...

#1GEEK: Or a dinosaur...

Mrs Hart: No... you usually miss.

Dirty Perv: Lol

#1GEEK: If you'd just let me have one...

Dirty Perv: Connor?

#1GEEK: Yeah?

Dirty Perv: Not in a million years.

#1GEEK: You got my hopes up then... sulking in corner

Dirty Perv: Soo...

#1GEEK: Wait!

Dirty Perv: What now?

#1GEEK: Can I have a pistol?

Dirty Perv: Let me get this straight. We will never give you any type of firearm, weapon or object that could potentially cause harm to someone else...

#1GEEK: Or me. Whatever.

Dirty Perv: Actually I wasn't going to say or you because I wouldn't really mind if you shot yourself.

Insert Name Here: I'll second that.

Lil Miss Normal: Third.

Mrs Hart: Fourth. And Rex is fifth.

#1GEEK: Thanks a lot guys. goes back to corner to sulk

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was quite a long chapter. Right I have Cadbury's chocolate for reviewers... hint, hint Thanks for reading it and (hopefully ) reviewing.


	5. Questions and drinking drunkness

**Author's Note-** Thank you so much to all reviewers. I am so glad to be getting positive feedback! Glad you like it so far and sorry it has taken so long to update (again). Thanks again and please continue to review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs Hart: Lol. I gotta get ready to go out.

#1GEEK: You're going out?

Mrs Hart: yup

#1GEEK: Since when?

Mrs Hart: Since I didn't have to report my every move to my sweet but incredibly annoying friend

#1GEEK: You think I'm sweet?

Mrs Hart: Am I gonna regret it if I say yes?

#1GEEK: No

Mrs Hart: Hmm... I'm not gonna answer then. I'm only going for a drink at the pub, Connor.

#1GEEK: Ooh! Pub!

Mrs Hart: With a friend.

#1GEEK: Can I...

Mrs Hart: No you cant come.

#1GEEK: Oh. Why not?

Lil Miss Normal: *drums fingers impatiently*

Mrs Hart: oh sorry shall I just talk to connor?

Insert Name Here: No, I'm finding this entertaining...

Dirty Perv: What he said...

#1GEEK: So why cant i come?

Mrs hart: Connor, don't you remember what happened last time we went to the pub together?

#1GEEK: No.

Mrs Hart: Oh yeah, course not. Never mind. You cant come alright?

#1GEEK: what DID happen?

Mrs Hart: You sure you want me to tell you?

#1GEEK: YES!

Mrs Hart: In front of Cutter and Stephen and Jenny?

Insert Name Here: YES!

Dirty Perv: YES!

Lil Miss Normal: YES!

#1GEEK: Well...

Lil Miss Normal: Hey, connor...

#1GEEK: Yes?

Lil Miss Normal: Star Wars is on NOW

#1GEEK: I'm not falling for that AGAIN

Lil Miss Normal: I guess I knew that really.

Mrs Hart: Lol he's checking on internet!!!

Insert Name Here: rofl- gulliable

#1GEEK: I am not gulliable!

Insert Name Here: Yes you so are!

Dirty Perv: Hey can we get back to what Connor did when he was drunk?

Mrs Hart: Well...

#1GEEK: Abby DON'T!

Mrs Hart: You cant even remember what it is!

#1GEEK: Yes, but i can sense that it was not the sorta thing I want them to know...

Mrs Hart: He only had two pints...

#1GEEK: abby... please???

Mrs Hart: DVD Connor :)

#1GEEK: That's just cruel

Mrs Hart: Life's cruel Connor, deal with it. :P

Dirty Perv: Lol

Insert Name Here: Carry on...

Mrs Hart: Well, in a nutshell...

Mrs Hart: He proposed to a random girl

Insert Name Here: Lol

#1GEEK: Please stop there...

Mrs Hart: And he said: "But what about all of the fun we've had together? All the things we've done? All the dinosaurs we've... avoided..." and this girl was like "What?" and I was laffing too much to actually do anything...

Dirty Perv: LMAO

Mrs Hart: And it doesn't end there!

#1GEEK: Abby...

Mrs Hart: Anyway, this girl's boyfriend was NOT impressed and Connor goes, "I'm not scared of you". Of course with that, the guy floors him in one punch leaving me to apologise and drag him away.

#1GEEK: Thanks a LOT. I didn't want to know that.

Dirty Perv: Ha ha ha

Lil Miss Normal: Poor girl.

#1GEEK: What's that flying out of the window? Oh it's just my REPUTATION!!!!

Insert Name Here: You haven't GOT a reputation Connor... well, not a good one.

Dirty Perv: Lol. Yeah, and what happened to the sulking in the corner?

Mrs Hart: Ah! You guys distracted me! I've gotta go get ready!

#1GEEK: What time you meeting whoever this is anyway?

#1GEEK: Actually, that's a good point. Who _are_ you meeting?

Mrs Hart: Meeting at 8.

#1GEEK: But that's not for another 45 minutes!

Mrs Hart: Yep. If he's late, he pays! :)

#1GEEK: He?

Mrs Hart: Yes Connor. Can I go now?

#1GEEK: Yeah, whatever. *sigh*

Mrs Hart has signed out

Dirty Perv: Crikey! How long does she need to get ready?

Lil Miss Normal: Actually, women need quite a while, Stephen, to get ready. Maybe she wants to make an impression on this guy.

Dirty Perv: Doubt it!

Lil Miss Normal:?

#1GEEK: She's not actually changing or anything, she's just gone. I think she's probably trying to make this guy feel guilty and buy in the first round.

#1GEEK: Just as well really- she drinks heaps!

Dirty Perv: Actually, there's something I wanna catch on TV so I'll speak t you all tomorrow.

Insert Name Here: OK. Bye Stephen.

Dirty Perv has signed out

Lil Miss Normal: And then there were two... and Connor.

Insert Name Here: Lol. Does anyone else think that it is a bit suspicious the way Abby and Stephen have both signed out at the same time?

Lil Miss Normal: Maybe they're avoiding Connor?

#1GEEK: Hey!!!!

Insert Name Here: Lol. No, seriously. It is a bit strange.

Lil Miss Normal: Not really. Abby has to go out and Stephen decided he'd had enough of Connor.

#1GEEK: HEY! I am still here, you know.

Lil Miss Normal: Yeah we know. Nick… You wanna come round for a drink???

Insert Name Here: Sure.

Lil Miss Normal: Cool. One lager on its way.

Insert Name Here: Wow! I'm there!

Insert Name Here has signed out.

Lil Miss Normal has signed out.

#1GEEK: Can I talk now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pinched last line from a doctor who fic and if the author is reading this, sorry- it was just so damn good! Sorry for the lack of Nick/ Jenny fluff. And I am gonna carry on for the next morning in the next chapter. Hopefully updates won't be as long now. Sorry. :)

Please review.


	6. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL CHAPTER!

**A/N- **I know I said that I would carry on in the morning and I will but I decided that, as it is Christmas, I will add a festive chapter in between. If it is not Christmas when you are reading you are welcome to skip this chapter because it is completely irrelevant to the rest of the story. Sorry :D Merry Christmas!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Turkeys rule: Do you know what I think?

*ABBYNESS*: What do you think, Connor?

Turkeys rule: I think that we should go carol singing :D

*ABBYNESS*: Er why?

Turkeys rule: Cos… it's Christmas.

Turkeys rule: How bout it?

*ABBYNESS*: How bout no?

Turkeys rule: I thought it was a good idea.

*ABBYNESS*: You thought that putting tinsel in the microwave would be a good idea.

Turkeys rule: I thought that it would make it more shiny…

I've_blocked_my_chimney: has signed in.

*ABBYNESS*: But it didn't, did it?

*ABBYNESS*: Hi Stephen!

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Er, hey.

Turkeys rule: No.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: What didn't what?

Turkeys rule: The tinsel didn't go shiny.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: What the hell are you on Connor?

Turkeys rule: CHRISTMAS!!!

*ABBYNESS*: Oh gods.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: What didn't go shiny?

Turkeys rule: Tinsel.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Why?

*ABBYNESS*: Connor put tinsel in the microwave.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Why?

*ABBYNESS*: *shrug*

Turkeys rule: Cos I thought it would be shiny!!!

I've_blocked_my_chimney: And was it?

Turkeys rule: Well, kinda.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: How can something be kinda shiny?

Turkeys rule: It erm…

I've_blocked_my_chimney: It what?

Turkeys rule: Well, it kinda caught fire.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: It _caught fire?_

Turkeys rule: Yep

*ABBYNESS*: He still owes me a new microwave. Idiot.

Turkeys rule: And you owe me some tinsel.

*ABBYNESS*: _What?_

Turkeys rule: You owe me tinsel.

*ABBYNESS*: No I bloody well don't!

*ABBYNESS*: You were stupid enough to put it in there!

Turkeys rule: But it caught fire.

*ABBYNESS*: And that's my fault?

Turkeys rule: Yes.

*ABBYNESS*: I think I'm missing something here.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Guys?

Turkeys rule: Yep?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Why are we even having this conversation?

Turkeys rule: Will you come Christmas carolling with me?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: What?

Turkeys rule: Well?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: No, Connor.

Turkeys rule: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…

*ABBYNESS*: WTF?

Turkeys rule: It's a Christmas song

Turkeys rule: Called the Christmas song

*ABBYNESS*: I know, but why did you randomly say it?

Turkeys rule: I dunno

Turkeys rule: I felt like it?

Big_RED_Suit has signed in

Big_RED_Suit: Howdy folks

*ABBYNESS*: Er… howdy…

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Hey

Turkeys rule: Snow is falling… All around me! Children playing, having fun!

*ABBYNESS*: Shut it Connor.

Turkeys rule: I'm just being festive!

*ABBYNESS*: And I'm just telling you to shut the hell up!

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Guys…

*ABBYNESS*: What?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Can you stop arguing please?

Turkeys rule: IT'S CHRISTMAAAAS!!!!!

Big_RED_Suit: I see

Turkeys rule: Rocking around the Christmas tree…

*ABBYNESS*: Connor

Turkeys rule: Shutting, always shutting.

*ABBYNESS*: Suuure…

Big_RED_Suit: Look, do we have to split you guys up?

Turkeys rule: No

*ABBYNESS*: That might be nice

Big_RED_Suit: *rolls eyes* cos i don't have a wink for it

Turkeys rule has just sent a nudge

Turkeys rule has just sent a nudge

Turkeys rule has just sent a nudge

Turkeys rule has just sent a nudge

Turkeys rule has just sent a nudge

Turkeys rule has just sent a nudge

Turkeys rule has just sent a nudge

*ABBYNESS*: Connor!

Turkeys rule has just sent a nudge

Turkeys rule has just sent a nudge

Turkeys rule has just sent a nudge

Turkeys rule has just sent a nudge

Turkeys rule has just sent a nudge

*ABBYNESS*: Connor, seriously!

Turkeys rule has just sent a nudge

Turkeys rule has just sent a nudge

*ABBYNESS*: STOP IT!!!!

Turkeys rule has just sent a nudge

*ABBYNESS*: Connor… do you want me to come over there?

Turkeys rule has just sent a nudge

Turkeys rule: Yurp

Turkeys rule: :D

Big_RED_Suit: Jeez, I go to get a sandwich and my computer's going mad with that stupid nudge noise!!!!

*ABBYNESS*: That's Connor's fault

Big_RED_Suit: I realised.

Turkeys rule: You provoked me

*ABBYNESS*has sent a nudge

*ABBYNESS*: Hey!

*ABBYNESS*: How come it wont let me send a million and one nudges?

Turkeys rule: Haha!

Turkeys rule: Cos you don't know the cheat!

*ABBYNESS*: Cheat?

Turkeys rule: Sure, you have to go on google and type something… but i forgotted what…

*ABBYNESS*: That's helpful

I've_blocked_my_chimney: I can do it too

I've_blocked_my_chimney has sent a nudge

I've_blocked_my_chimney has sent a nudge

I've_blocked_my_chimney has sent a nudge

*ABBYNESS*: Okay, okay I get it

I've_blocked_my_chimney has sent a nudge

I've_blocked_my_chimney has sent a nudge

*ABBYNESS*: Stop it.

Turkeys rule: WOW!

I've_blocked_my_chimney: What?

Turkeys rule has sent "the Christmas wink"

*ABBYNESS*: Wow

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Shame that you cant use sarcasm on msn, innit?

*ABBYNESS*: Defo

Tinselllll: has signed in

Tinselllll: Hey guys

*ABBYNESS*: Hey Jenny

Big_RED_Suit: Howdy

Turkeys rule: Merry Christmas!

*ABBYNESS*: Why do you keep saying that?

Turkeys rule: Because it's Christmas!!!

*ABBYNESS*: No! Cutter and his howdy

Turkeys rule: Oh

Big_RED_Suit: I felt like it.

*ABBYNESS*: Right

Tinselllll: Oh wow guys have you seen this?

Tinselllll has sent "the Christmas wink"

Big_RED_Suit: Yes

*ABBYNESS*: Yes

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Piss off

Tinselllll: Thanks a lot

Turkeys rule: On my own, pretending he's beside me…

I've_blocked_my_chimney: WTF?

*ABBYNESS*: Okay. It's official. Connor's gay.

Turkeys rule: No I'm not. It's a song.

Turkeys rule: Not a Christmas one tho.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Good

*ABBYNESS*: In my books, any song Connor sings is not good.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: I agree.

*ABBYNESS*: You haven't heard him in the shower. *winces*

Big_RED_Suit: So what song is that anyways?

Turkeys rule: It's from a musical called la miserinos

Tinselllll: Don't you mean les miserables?

Turkeys rule: Well, yeh, I guess

Turkeys rule: But it's la miserinos in Spanish

*ABBYNESS*: Is it?

Turkeys rule: I don't know

Tinselllll: So why did you say it was?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: There's a play called the miserables?

Turkeys rule: It's a musical

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Whatever

Turkeys rule: And it's Les Miserables not the miserables

I've_blocked_my_chimney: I said, whatever

I've_blocked_my_chimney: And that song's from it?

Turkeys rule: Yep

Big_RED_Suit: What's it about?

Turkeys rule: Look it up on google if you're that interested

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Is it about gay lovers?

Turkeys rule: No!

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Well, why did you say on my own, pretending he's beside of me?

Turkeys rule: It's sung by a woman duh!

*ABBYNESS*: Riiight.

Turkeys rule: It's a good song.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Connor?

Turkeys rule: Yep?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Have you actually seen this musical?

Turkeys rule: Well… that's another kinda.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: I'm not even gonna ask this time.

Turkeys rule: I wouldn't.

Tinselllll: Well, six days till chrimbo guys.

Turkeys rule: Six!

Turkeys rule: Then five!

Turkeys rule: Then four!

Turkeys rule: Then three...

*ABBYNESS*: Shut up Connor.

*ABBYNESS*: We all know how to count backwards.

Turkeys rule: Then two!

Turkeys rule: Then it's Christmas eve!!!!

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Actually I think you'll find that then it's ONE

Turkeys rule: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!

*ABBYNESS*: Ohmigodd.

*ABBYNESS*: Connor has lost it.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Has?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: I thought that that happened long ago.

Turkeys rule: Do you think that Santa will still come?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: WTF?

Turkeys rule: Santa.

Turkeys rule: He might not know where to find me now that I've moved out of my parents' house and in with Abby.

Turkeys rule: Do you think that they've told him?

*ABBYNESS*: Er…

I've_blocked_my_chimney: I dunno

Turkeys rule: But what if he doesn't come???

Turkeys rule: What if he doesn't eat the mince pie???

Turkeys rule: And the milk???

Turkeys rule: And… OMG!

*ABBYNESS*: What?

Turkeys rule: What if…

I've_blocked_my_chimney: What if?

Turkeys rule: I don't get the pistol I asked him for???

Turkeys rule: :(

*ABBYNESS*: You asked Santa for a pistol?

Turkeys rule: Yep. I asked the one at the garden centre and I posted him a letter.

*ABBYNESS*: You sent him a letter?

Turkeys rule: Oh and the elf at that toy shop.

Turkeys rule: Yeh I sent him a letter.

*ABBYNESS*: Let me get this straight- you asked several million guys dressed up as a fat guy with fake beards for a real shooting pistol?

Turkeys rule: No. Where did you get that idea from?

Turkeys rule: I asked SANTA for a real shooting pistol. I told him I needed it to shoot dinosaurs.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: And you didn't get shut up in a mental institute?

Turkeys rule: No. Santa believed me.

*ABBYNESS*: OMG. Connor told a load of fat guys that he shoots dinosaurs and didn't get shut up in a mental institute.

Turkeys rule: He's called Santa. And I sent him a letter, don't forget that.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: WTF?

Turkeys rule: If you write Santa on an envelope, it gets to him, that's what the lady at the shopping centre said.

*ABBYNESS*: So you did?

Turkeys rule: Yep.

*ABBYNESS*: Why is Santa always a he?

Turkeys rule: Father Christmas, duh. Not mother.

Big_RED_Suit: Isn't Christmas supposed to be about Jesus and stuff?

Turkeys rule: Yeah, but Jesus is a fictional character.

*ABBYNESS*: And Santa isn't?

Turkeys rule: What?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: You can't say that Jesus is fictional and Santa is real cos that's just… well, I don't know what it is but it's… ah!

Turkeys rule: But Jesus is fictional! He's a character in a book!

*ABBYNESS*: The book is the bible Conn. A lot of people believe that it is real. Saying it's not is kinda disrespectful.

Turkeys rule: Yeh but loads of people say that Santa isn't real and that's just stupid. Who else leaves presents on your bed AND avoids all the traps I set when I was a kid? I don't set traps anymore- I don't have to, I know he's real.

I've_blocked_my_chimney::L

*ABBYNESS*: I think he's serious

I've_blocked_my_chimney: He cant be.

Turkeys rule: What?

Big_RED_Suit: You mean you don't know that Santa is fake?

Turkeys rule: HE is not. You're just as bad as the rest of them. Who else leaves presents in your stockings and eats the mince pies?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Er… your parents?

Turkeys rule: No they don't.

Big_RED_Suit: Er Connor, yes they do.

Turkeys rule: What?

I've_blocked_my_chimney:...

Turkeys rule: You mean Santa's not real?

*ABBYNESS*: No.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Santa is most definitely not real.

Turkeys rule: But… but…

Tinselllll: Connor, even my six year old niece knows that.

Turkeys rule: Santa is SO real!

Big_RED_Suit: He is not.

Turkeys rule: Abby?

*ABBYNESS*: I'm sorry Connor. It's true.

Turkeys rule: But…

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Stop with the buts already!

Turkeys rule: So are you saying that Jesus is real?

*ABBYNESS*: Well, I don't actually know…

Turkeys rule: And the tooth fairy?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: No. She doesn't exist either.

Turkeys rule: Easter bunny?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Nope.

Turkeys rule: Not one magical thing?

Turkeys rule: Vampires?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: No.

Turkeys rule: Wizards?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: No.

Turkeys rule: Harry Potter?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: NO!

*ABBYNESS*: Yes.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: What?

*ABBYNESS*: Well… Harry Potter is cool…

I've_blocked_my_chimney: That doesn't mean he exists.

*ABBYNESS*: Humour me.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: O-K

Turkeys rule: Witches?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: No Connor.

Turkeys rule: Wolves? Wolves? They exist right?

*ABBYNESS*: Well, wolves do, but werewolves don't.

Turkeys rule: Werewolves don't exist?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: No.

Turkeys rule: Ewoks?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Don't be stupid.

Turkeys rule: Oompa loompas?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: WTF?

*ABBYNESS*: Nope.

Turkeys rule: Jedi school?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: NO! Nothing like that exists okay?

Turkeys rule: I can't believe it.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Well, do.

Turkeys rule: You killed my buzz.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Your buzz?

Turkeys rule: My dream of owning an ewok. That was my buzz.

*ABBYNESS*: Buzz?

Tinselllll: Hey, um I have to go… but I'm sorry Connor, really I am.

Turkeys rule: For?

Tinselllll: Well, that you had to find out this way and for killing your buzz…

*ABBYNESS*: Right.

Turkeys rule: I understand, Jenny.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: OK.

Tinselllll: Goodbye.

*ABBYNESS*: Bye

Turkeys rule: Yep. By by.

Tinselllll has signed out.

Turkeys rule: So… what's your fave part of Christmas dinner?

Big_RED_Suit: Er… all of it.

Big_RED_Suit: Apart from the parsnips. Bleugh.

Turkeys rule: You even like sprouts?

Big_RED_Suit: Yeah!!!

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Weirdo.

*ABBYNESS*: Hey, a lot of people like sprouts.

Turkeys rule: Do you?

*ABBYNESS*: No, but that's beside the point.

Turkeys rule: Are you gonna say that by saying that sprouts are disgusting it's offensive to all of the people living in Brussels or something?

*ABBYNESS*: No.

Turkeys rule: That's not like you.

*ABBYNESS*: But it's offensive to actual sprouts.

Turkeys rule: Oh for goodness sake, they're vegetables, Abby, they don't feel anything.

*ABBYNESS*: You're a vegetable, it doesn't mean you don't feel anything!

I've_blocked_my_chimney: LOL

Turkeys rule: Hey!

I've_blocked_my_chimney: It's true, though.

Turkeys rule: I'll start singing again.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Is that a threat?

*ABBYNESS*: YES!

Turkeys rule: Snow is falling. All around me! Children playing, having fun…

*ABBYNESS*: You already done that one.

Turkeys rule: Okay… um.

Turkeys rule: Waaar is ooover… something something!

Turkeys rule: Christmas time, mistletoe and wine…

*ABBYNESS*: Please, Connor, shut _up_.

Turkeys rule: Did you know that Bob the builder was Christmas number one once?

Turkeys rule: Can we fix it?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Piss off.

Turkeys rule: Yes we can!

*ABBYNESS*: I don't think so.

Big_RED_Suit: Christmas number one, meh.

*ABBYNESS*: You not a fan of the X factor, then?

Turkeys rule: LOL

*ABBYNESS*: Connor?

Turkeys rule: Yep?

*ABBYNESS*: Where have all the chocolates on the tree gone?

Turkeys rule: WELL... you may ask.

*ABBYNESS*: WHAT have you done?

Turkeys rule: I stacked them on top of each other like in that Quality Street advert to resemble a tree.

*ABBYNESS*: And what happened to that?

Turkeys rule: It er… melted.

Big_RED_Suit: LOL

*ABBYNESS*: No Connor, what _really_ happened.

Turkeys rule: Okay okay I'll tell you.

I've_blocked_my_chimney:...

*ABBYNESS*: Go on...

Turkeys rule: I fed them all to the fish.

*ABBYNESS*: We don't have any fish.

Turkeys rule: I know

Turkeys rule: I fed _them_ to the cat.

*ABBYNESS*: Cat?

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Lemme guess- you fed _that_ to the dinosaur?

Turkeys rule: No it was Abby's Mum's cat.

Big_RED_Suit: Haha.

*ABBYNESS*: Actually, my Mum does have a cat.

*ABBYNESS*: But that doesn't mean I believe your story, Conn.

Turkeys rule: I see.

*ABBYNESS*: You ate them didn't you.

Turkeys rule: Well, no not really.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Not really?

Turkeys rule: Maybe...

Turkeys rule: Yes.

*ABBYNESS*: I can't believe you did that.

Turkeys rule: Okay…

Turkeys rule: Shrek's on the telly now, so I'm gonna go watch it...

Turkeys rule: Bye guys

Connor signed out.

Big_RED_Suit: He has escaped your wrath.

*ABBYNESS*: You are forgetting a small fact.

Big_RED_Suit: Which is?

*ABBYNESS*: He lives with me.

Big_RED_Suit: Ah, yes.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Is he really watching Shrek?

*ABBYNESS*: Yes. He loves that film.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: I don't find that too hard to believe.

Big_RED_Suit: Hmm

*ABBYNESS*: What?

Big_RED_Suit: Jurassic park is on on Boxing Day.

*ABBYNESS*: I think I'll give that one a miss.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Me too.

Big_RED_Suit: I sold my video at a car boot sale. Well, gave it away really.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: LOL

Big_RED_Suit: To a kid. He thought I was scared of it.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Double LOL.

*ABBYNESS*: That's not even a word.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: No it's two.

*ABBYNESS*: You know what I mean.

*ABBYNESS*: Well, have a good Christmas guys, I'm going to watch Shrek with Connor.

I've_blocked_my_chimney: Merry Christmas!

Big_RED_Suit: And a Happy New Year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about the ending- I know it's a bit abrupt. But I hoped you liked the Christmas chapter although it's a little out of character and have a great Christmas and New Year. And if you're reading this in June, then have a good Christmas next December. :D Oh and please review.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!

Steph


End file.
